


Cold Night's

by Vamprnce



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Angst, Bank Robbery, Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking, Emotional Hurt, Grief/Mourning, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamprnce/pseuds/Vamprnce
Summary: Prompt: What if in SR3 Chris had a dream that Johnny came back? Only to wake up and remember he’s gone?





	Cold Night's

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from tumblr 😊 I kinda wrote this as if Johnny was still alive in his dream?? ig that’s the same thing,, it has a slight ref to the beginning to srtt also when boss says it’ll be fun to rob a bank in 2, also my boss Moni makes an appearance! srtt is super angsty I love it
> 
> (also shout out real quick to everyone who reads my fics and leaves kudo's and stuff it really means a lot and makes me wanna write even more ❤ thank you for the support!)

He checked his phone at least a hundred times that night at the bar. Chris sat at the counter waiting for Monica to show up. He’s been depressed lately and Moni decided to take him out for some fun. But he just sat waiting for her ass to finally show up. He checked his phone one more time before retreating it back in his jacket pocket. Gulping the rest of his whiskey, he slammed down the shot glass on counter top and stood to go play pool.

A few minutes in the game Moni crashed through the front door abruptly. “The fuck is up, bitches!?” Moni exclaims loudly to the whole bar swinging her arms up, making to crowd cheer and clap for her presence. Chris and Moni were regulars at the Broken Shillelagh now, it was their spot. Mostly to get wasted and play pool, which is exactly what was planned.

Chris stood on the side of the table as she walked up towards him and stood on the other side. He leaned his body over the table to get close to her with the most unamused look plastered on his face. “The fuck were you at?” He says frowning. She sighed and put one hand on the edge of the table, rolling one of the balls around with her finger tip.

“Look I’m sorry I’m late, Shaundi and Pierce were arguing about some shit then dragged me in it. I wouldn’t have cared but it really looked like Shaundi was gonna murder someone.” She explains with a laugh, Chris looked at her with arms crossed his chest, still looking unamused. He wouldn’t have got annoyed at her for being late but she also never called. “Stop making that face, I said I’m sorry!” Moni said with the most apologetic look on her face.

He shook his head and laughed thinking about the scene she described to him. Those kids never change. “Whatever, you’re here now. Wanna do some shots?” He says smirking and pointing at the bar over his shoulder. “Shit yeah!” She excitedly agrees. They both stride over to the bar and Chris ordered a round of shots for the night.

With all the shit that’s happened he hasn’t been the same. The toll on him of Johnny’s death was high and left him in ruins. Moni felt the same way but she can see how much more he missed Johnny, they were inseparable and never away from each other. It hurts to see how miserable he’s been about it, even he acts like he’s not. Getting him out and distracting him seemed the best option she can take since he refuses to be open and talk about it.

They both sat at the bar and chatted. Moni raised her glass smiling, Chris raised his too clinking both their glasses together. The night was going well so far, shots were downed and drunk laughter loudly filled the bar. They stayed there until a little after 1 am, both heavily drunk but still managed to stumble to Monica’s car. It would’ve been smarter to take a cab but both of their judgement was impaired.

She slid in the driver’s seat as Chris collapsed in the passengers giggling. Starting up the car and pulling out into the road she decided to go the penthouse since it was more closer. On the way there they joked around. “Oh my god, you… you remember when first met? Fuckin’ out here shaking your ass around on top of the bar at Pussies.” She laughing her ass off trying to drive straight, they were close to the apartment. She looked over when she didn’t hear Chris laughing with her and saw him slumped way down in the seat passed out. She laughs and shakes her head.

They arrived safely at the penthouse and she was left to drag him all the way up upstairs. She put an arm around him for support and help him to the elevator, getting to the top floor she drags him inside the apartment to couch. He basically fell on top of it. Moni stayed for the night but retreated to one of the spare rooms. Chris eventually left alone passed out on the couch.

 

* * *

 

There was shooting and cops everywhere. It was a messy plan to begin with but impulsive. “Hey let’s go rob someone, no! A bank, yeah, a fuckin’ bank!” Chris says eye wide and filled with excitement, he grabbed at Johnny’s arm as they were driving around. He looked like a five year old in a candy shop. “We get to cause some chaos? I’m not in if we don’t blown up the bank.” Johnny muses.

“Bitch, we blowing up the bank and the cops then run with all the cash. By the time they get us we’ll be on our own island somewhere.” Chris was smiling wide. “We doin’ this?”

“How can I say no to blowing up cops and an island?” Johnny says smiling and fist bumping him over the plan.

Suddenly they were already at a huge bank, probably loaded with cash maybe billions. Everything went fast, guns were drawn and a warning shot rang through the building, making everyone startled and instantly drop down to the floor cowering.

Chris drawn the rifle at the teller telling them to hurry up. Bags of cash was handed over. There was so many, he couldn’t even imagine how much these were worth. He looked over at Johnny and saw how phenomenal he looked right now, all seriousness on his face and body posture all while pointing his gun at everyone. If he wasn’t robbing a bank right now he’d stand there and stare at him all day. He was so mesmerising.

The cops came shortly and they were already running out to the car, money and all. The building was surrounded and more shots rang out. They were now in a fire fight with the cops and his adrenaline was rushing through him. Both Johnny and him took cover by their car. “You better promise me that damn island.” Johnny says, he was still smiling as he shot back at some cops.

Chris couldn’t say anything, he just kept staring at him while he was shooting. It felt like he was frozen in time. He didn’t care about the cops anymore he just loved witnessing Johnny in action, it made him feel alive. A feeling like butterflies filled his stomach, he loved it, he didn’t want it to end. Loud noises rang out making him snap out of the weird trance he slipped into.

“Yo, we should get going.” Johnny says abruptly. “Why’d mean, we can smoke all these assholes. I ain’t done yet.” Chris furrows his brows starting to shoot back now. Why leave? It was starting to get good now. He wasn’t even close to running out of ammo yet and it seemed like endless supply of cops were pouring out of nowhere.

“We should go.”

“Why do keep sayin–” Chris started to ask but some how they were already in the car on the highway. The cops were still chasing them when he looked behind him, the bags were in the backseat too. “What the?” He mutters to himself. He didn’t have time to question anything. A cop sped up next to their car trying their best to shoot them out. Killing the driver was easy from him, the cop car stopped abruptly making a domino effect with the other cops tailing them.

It looked like the coast was clear. They speed down the highway to who knows where. Chris laughed, a laugh that sounded genuine and happy. He is happy, he felt amazing causing havoc with Johnny. It’s everything he wanted, just to see him in his nature. “You see that Johnny, that was sick!” Chris hollers, raising his arm out to him for a high five.

Johnny smiles and high fives back. “Where we heading to now, Johnny?” Chris asks, but he doesn’t get an answer. “Johnny?”

Everything went white and fuzzy.

 

* * *

 

“Johnny!”

Eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly. He was panting and eyes wide, anxiety stirring inside him. He looked around and saw he was on the living room floor. He sighed deeply, crossing his legs and putting his head in his hands. It was just a dream but it seemed real enough. He was alive and he was beautiful.

All the good feelings were snatched away quickly as reality set in, Johnny wasn’t alive and he wasn’t here with him. It’s something he hated deeply waking up to. He just sat there on the floor alone, and he felt it strongly. God, if he could dragged him back to earth right now, he would do anything to make that happen. Just to have his best friend and his only love back at his side, to have him alive and breathing. To have him wreck this city to the ground with him.

His heart ached and it made his chest hurt, it was indescribable. Thinking back to the smile Johnny had in the dream made it a thousand times worse. He hugged one of his legs and rest his chin on his knee, feeling so horrible and empty he tried his hardest not cry. He’s tired of crying over his friends, tired of grieving.

Exhaling a shaky breathe he climbed on to the couch. He laid there staring up at nothing, he didn’t want to think of anything.

He didn’t fall back asleep.


End file.
